gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi
The MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi is the most advanced Tieren series mobile suit in season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. It is piloted by Soma Peries. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Tieren Taozi is a special mobile suit designed exclusively for the effective utilization of "Super Soldiers", enhanced humans created by a top-secret Human Reform League (HRL) project.High Grade 1/144 MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi model kit manualGundam 00 Japanese Official Website Tieren Taozi ProfileDefunct Gundam 00 English Official Website Tieren Taozi Profile Based on the MSJ-06YIII-B Tieren Kyitwo, the Tieren Taozi is piloted by Super Soldier Number One, Soma Peries, and has various features and enhancements to match her abilities.MS development chart from 'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' Book'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Data Archives' Book As the machine is designed simultaneously with the Super Soldier program, Celestial Being's Allelujah Haptism, another Super Soldier, knows of its existence as well. Also known as the 'Tieren Super Soldier Type', it is regarded as HRL's ace in the hole against the Celestial Being's Gundams and its mobility is shown to surpass the Gundams' in certain circumstances. Gundam 00 Japanese Official Website Tieren All Region Type Profile'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Mechanics 1st' Book This remarkable mobility is due to the large, thrust deflection-type thrusters on the movable shoulder armor and legs, as well as the various thrusters installed throughout its body. It has one water-filled propellant tank instead of the MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type's two, and it is mounted on the rear waist rather than on the legs. The machine can hover like the MSJ-06II-C/B Tieren High Mobility Type B while on earth, making it a rare unit in the Tieren series that is designed for use both on earth and in space. Its modified head unit has two additional camera eyes at the back (one on top, one on the bottom), improving the mobile suit's data gathering capability, and added armor in front of the cockpit enhances the survival rate of the highly valuable Super Soldier.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Archives' Book The Tieren Taozi is adapted to Soma's reaction speed and its cockpit has a high-speed data processing system that gathers information from all its sensors and integrates it into a panoramic holographic display. Also called the 'Full Sensory Projection System', it was installed prior to the Gundam capture operation - the Tieren Taozi's first combat mission. Before that, Soma used the standard Tieren series' head-mounted display during a performance test. The new display system increases the accuracy of information transmitted to the pilot and allows for faster and more precise mobile suit control. However, as it exceeds the data processing capability of normal pilots, this system needs to be further developed before it can be deployed in other mobile suits. Overall, the unique characteristics of Tieren Taozi make it usable only by the Super Soldier. The Tieren Taozi is armed with the same arm-mounted smoothbore gun and chest-mounted machine gun as the Tieren Space Type, and can use the carbon blade of the MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type. As of AD 2307, the Tieren Taozi is the only known mobile suit of its type. With the termination of the Super Soldier program following Celestial Being's leakage of relevant information to the public, it is unlikely for new mobile suit of this type to be developed. The "SP" at the end of the mobile suit's model number stands for "'S'uper-'p'''ilot Type".No Grade 1/100 MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type model kit manual Armaments ;*200mm x 25 Caliber Smoothbore Gun (Space Type) :The main weapon of the Tieren Taozi and identical to the one used by the Tieren Space Type. Mounted on the right forearm, it rapid-fires 200mm live rounds and can use various types of ammunitions to adapt to a wide range of operations. Two heat sinks are attached to the gun's barrel and can function as blades since they are made of super-hard carbon. ;*30mm Machine Gun :Like the other standard Tieren units, the Tieren Taozi has a machine gun built into the left chest that fires live rounds. Despite having a low attack power due to its small caliber, its rapid fire capability means that it is suitable for anti-personal, anti-air purpose and the likes. Additionally, although it cannot damage enemy units during mobile suit combat, it can still restrict enemy's movements. While not the Tieren's main weapon, its wide range of applications makes it one of the factors that contributed to the suit's high versatility. ;*Carbon Blade :An optional armament for the Tieren Taozi. It is the same close combat weapon as used by the Tieren Ground Type. The carbon blade is katar-like, with a trapezoidal-shaped blade that parallels the grip. Made of super-hard carbon, the weapon takes advantage of the mobile suit's power and heavy weight to smash/shatter the target, rather than cut/slice it. Even if the carbon blade is blocked by the opponent's shield, the blow can still be used to completely throw the opponent off balance. History ''For more information on the Tieren Taozi's history, please go to Soma Peries's page. Variants ;*MSJ-06III-A Tieren All Region Type Picture Gallery Gundam 00 MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi .jpg Tieren Taozi Front View.png|Front View Tieren Taozi.jpg|Tieren Taozi (Gundam Perfect File) Tieren Taozi vs Gundam Virtue.jpg|Vs GN-005 Gundam Virtue (Gundam Perfect File) Tieren Taozi vs Gundam Kyrios.jpg|Capturing GN-003 Gundam Kyrios (Gundam Perfect File) ms_modal_unit_00_08.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd Gunpla Hg00-tierentaozi.jpg|HG00 1/144 MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi (2008): box art HG Tieren Taozi2.jpg|HG00 1/144 MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi HG Tieren Taozi3.jpg|HG00 1/144 MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi HG Tieren Taozi4.jpg|HG00 1/144 MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi Notes & Trivia *The term Taozi (Chinese: 桃子) means "peach" in Chinese, a fruit that signifies longevity in Chinese folklore, traditionally depicted in pink. References External links *MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi on MAHQ.net *MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi on Gundams.de (Germany)